SPECIAL KYUHYUN BRITHDAY !
by gyugyu73
Summary: Happy born to cho kyuhyun !


SPECIAL KYHYUN BRITHDAY !

PAIR : WONKYU

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN , CHOI SIWO, MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

GENRE : HURT , ROMATIC

RATING : T+

WARNING !

This is ff yaoi yang tidak suka harap jangan membaca ..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Ini special buat merayakan ultah mommy kyu , walu telat ga papa lah ..

HAPPY READING !

Pagi ini di dorm super junior terlihat sepi dari biasanya , para meber sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"yak kyuhyun kecilkan suara games mu yang mengggangggu itu "

"yak kau bias diam tidak ikan , aku sudah ingin menang" kyuhyun berucap dengan mumlut pedasnya yang membuat donghae naik pitam.

"yak siwon bias kau bilangin kekasih setan mu itu , supaya jangan mengganggu kami"

Donghae berteriak kepada siwon yang duduk id samping kyuhyun.

"babykyu bias ke kamar sebentar" ucap siwon terhadap kyuhyun dan beranjak untuk ke kamar dengsn dimikut kyuhyun di belakangnya .

"baby dengarkan hyung "

"sebentar hyung , sebentar lagi finish hyung"

"cho kyuhyun" kyhyun mematikan pspnya begitu mendengar suara tegas siwon,

\"baby bisakah kau tidak berkata kasar pada hyungdeul "

"memangnya kenapa hyung"

"kau tau aku tidak suka itu , ,au kah kau berubah sedikit saj demi hyung"

"tapi hyung kau kan tahu bahwa aku selalu seperti itu"

"maka dari itu berubalah sedikit demi hyung"

"baiklah hyung aku akan berubah demi hyung"

"gomawo baby " siwon memeluk tubuh kyhyun , kyuyun pu mebalas perlakuan siwon.

Semua member super junior sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah mereka sedang bercanda dan melakukan hal-hal lain , tapi ada yang berbeda dengan maknae merka ini dia terlihat lebih diam dari pada biasanya , dia hanya bermain games tanpa suara.

"maknae seta nada apa denganmu hah, tumben sekali kau diam hari ini " semua member berhenti melakukan kegiatannya seltelah mendengar ucapan heechul dan mentap ke arah kyhyu n yang masih memainkan pspnya itu.

"aku tidak apa-apa hyung"

Semua membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan kyuhyun "hyung" kyhyun hanya mau memanggil mereka seperti itunjika ada maunya saja .

"hey maknae kau kenpa aneh sekali " kyuhyun mematikan pspnya dan memandang jengkel hyung deulnya.

"aish hyung kalian ini bagaimana sih aku sopan salah , kurang ajar pun salah apa si mau kalian , sudah ah lebih baik aku tidur saja" kyuhyun beranjak dari dudukn ya dan menuju ke kamar meninggalkan hyungdeulnya yang ter bengong – bengong melihat kelakuan nya.

Kyhyun mengeliatkan tubuhnya dan melihat jam di meja nakas , sudah jam 7 malam cukup lama juga dia tidur . dia beranjak darei ranjangmnya dan berjalan untuk keluar. Dia mengeryitkan dahinya melihat hyungdeulnya sedang berkumpul seperti membetulkan sesuatu . kyhyun yang penasaran segera menghampiri mereka.

"hyung apa yang " ucapan kyuhyun terhenti saat hyungdeulnya sedang memperbaiki pajangan Kristal bola salju nya hadiah yang dia dapat pada anniversary nya yang pertama bersma siwon.

"apa yang kalian lakukan" kyuhyun berterika histeris melihat bola salju nya sudah hancur .emosinya memuncak melihat itu . dia saja selalu merawatnya bola itu dengan baik tapi ini dengan mudahnya mereka menghancurkan itu .

"mian kyu kami"

"apa dengan kata mian bola ku bisa kembali utuh , kalin memang hanya bisa merusak barang saj , kalianm itu sudah tua seharusnya kalian sadar dan jangan seperti anakkecil lihat gara-gara kalian bola ku hancur" kyuhyun terus mengucapkan kata-kata pedasnya dia tidak mengetahui bahwa perkataan nya tersebut membuat hyungdeulnya sakit hati yang mendengarkannya . siwonm yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut tersulut emosi mendengar ucapan kyuyun.

"cukup kyu , hyungdeul tidak sengaja memecahkannya , lagi pula itu hanya sebuah pajangan saja kyu , aku bisa membeli 10 yang seperti itu jika kau mau"

"hanya hyung itu adalah hadiah anniversary pertama kita dan itu sangat berarti untuk ku hyung" siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan kyuhuyun dengar kasar untuk ke kamar. Siwon membanting pintu kamar mereka dan memandang kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"kau tak berubah kyu" suara siwong terdengar dingin di telinga kyuhyun.

"aku sudah berubah hyung tapi mereka"

"kita akhiri saja sampai disini " kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"maksud hyung apa " kyuhyun mencoba memaksakan senyum walau dia tahu akan terlihat aneh.

"kita akhiri semua ini , aku sudah lelah dengan semua sifat mu yang selalu seperti itu jadi kita putus saja" siwon segera keluar kamr setelah mengatakan itu kepada kyhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya mematung di tempat otaknya masih mencerna maksud ucapan siwon walau pun airmata nya terus mengalir membasahi pip chubby tersebut . kyuhyun terjatuh saat mengerti maksud ucapan siwon , tangisnya pun semakin kencang . siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar . hatinya sakit mendengar kyuhyun yang menangis karna nya " mian baby ini hanya sementara dan kita akan kembali seperti dulu lagi , saranghae"bisik siwon.

Keesokan harinya semua member super junior sedang sarapan di ruang makan semua sedang melakukan percakapan-percakapan ringan di meja makan . ada satu bangku yang kosong , itu bangku maknae tersayang mereka dari tadi malam maknae mereka tidak keluar dari kamar nya .

TAP TAP TAP

Semua mata tertuju pada langkah seseorang .yap cho kyuyun sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan mata yang hitam serta kantung mata yang terlihat jelas , kulitnya pun terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya , matanya pun terlihat sangat dingin seolah ingin memakan mereka semua , serta aura hitam yang dia keluarkan dari tadi . kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi dan ulai memakan makanannya .

"kyuniie gwenchana ? kau terlihat sedang tidak enak badan hari ini " sungmin bertanya dengan lembut tetapi yang dia dapat adalah tatapan mematikan dari kyuhyun yang lain pun ikut terdiam melihatnya .

" siwon-ah ku dengan kau akan bermain drama lagi ya " suara eunhyuk memecahkan keheningan di meja makan .

"ne hyung "

"wah cukkae , pemeran wanitanya sangat cantik . siwon-ah kau beruntung sekali " mereka terus berbicara tampa memperdulikan orang yang di ujung meja dengan aura yang benar-benar hitam.

TAKK

Semua mengalihkan pandangan nya kea rah kyuhyun setelah melihat kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan memandang malang sum plit yang patah itu .

"secepat itu kan dia melupakan ku , apa aku tidak berarti untuknya , kenapa dia tega sekali kepada ku " kyuhyun terus menangis dari kemarin seolah air matanya tak pernah habis . kyuhyun beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamr mandi dia menyalakan kran air shower dan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya meratapi nasibnya yang di tinggalkan oleh siwon ..

"yakkk hyung aku tak tega melihat babykyu seperti itu hentikan saja semua ini " siwon berkata saat mendengar suara tangis kyuhyun.

TUK

"kuda sebentar lagi rencana kita berhasil jadi tahan dulu rasa kasian muitu " heechul mengetuk dahi siwon dengan sendok makan .

"tapi hyung aku sungguh tak sanggup melihat keadaan babykyu yang seperti mayat hidup hyung " ucap siwon sambil mengelus dahinya yang sedikit merah itu .

"sabarlah sedikit lagi rencana kita berhasil hanya tinggal menunggu berapa jam lagi "

Siwon membuka pintu kamar kyuyun . tapi dia tidak menemukan sang pemilik kamar di dalam , dia mendengar suara gemericik air di kamar mandi . " apa kyuhyun mandi malam ? dia bisa sakit jika tidak cepat-cepat " pikir siwon

"kyuhyun kau di dalam

siwon mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar mandi kyuhyun tapi tidak di jawab . dia mencoba kembali mengetuk pintu hingga beberapa kali . dirinya mulai di hantui rasa khawatir terhadap kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang dia mendobrak pintu kamar mandi kyuhyun . yang dia temukan di dalam mebuat matanya ingin keluar . kyuhyunnya sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya dengan terus di guyur air shower yang dingin . siwon segera mematikan air tersebut dan dengan segera dia mengambil handuk dan di lilitkan di tubuh kyuhyun yang dingin .

"baby , baby kau kenapa ?" siwon sedikit mengguncang bahu kyuhyun .

"mau apa kau ?" kyuhyun mengngangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat pucat serta bibir yang hamper membiru . suara pun terdengar sangat lemah .

" ya tuhan baby kau bisa sakit jika terus berada di sini bagaimana jika aku tidak datang huh "

"apa peduli mu " siwon terdian mendengar suara kyuhyun yang sangat dingin.

"hyung deulll kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau kyuhyun membenciku " siwon berteriak melampiaskan kekesalnya itu . kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan teriakkan siwon dia beranjak dari kamar mandi menuju kamar nya itu , tapi kyuhyun tidak kuat menahan tubuh lemahnya itu hampir saja dia jatuh kalau tidak ditahan oleh siwon .

"baby biar hyung bantu " kyuhyun tiddak membantah sama sekali dan membiarkan siwon memapah tubuhnya yang lemah itu . saat pintu kamar mandi di buka

CLEKK

" saengil cukkae hamnida " kyuhyun di kagetkan oleh teriakkan hyungdeulnya .

"apa aku ulang tahun hari ini " piker kyuhyun

"saengil cukkae hamnida baby ,mian membuat mu sedih semuanya adalah rencana hyungdeul untuk membuat surpise ulang tahun mu " kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kepada siwon . inio semua membuat kepalanya pusing sampai rasaya dia tidak kuat untuk bertahan dan terjatuh pingsan dalam pelukan siwon .

"hhhm " kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dia mencoba bangun tapu kepala nya tersa sangat berat .

dia merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dilihatnya siwon yang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya . kyuhyun memcoba menarik tangan nya tapi terlalu sulit . siwon yang merasa ada pergerakkan dari tangan yang sedari malam di pegang pun terbangun .

"baby kau sudah sadar ?" siwon terlihat senangsaat melihat kyuhyun sudah sadar dia mengecek suhu tubuh kyuhyun di keningnya .

"masih deman tapi sudah lebih baik "

"hyungdeul kyuhyun sudah bangun " siwon berteriak tanpa memperdulikan kyuyun yang mersa telinganya ber dengung .

GRUBUK GRUBUK

Kyuhyun menatap bingung hyungdeulnya yang berbondong-bondong masuk ke kamarnya.

"kyuniie kau sudah sadar "

"bagaimana keadaan mu"

"kau baik-baik saja kan "

Kyuhyun semakin pusing mendengar pertanyaan hyungdeul nya yang berderet itu .

"hyung kyuniie masih sakit jangan bertanay seperti itu "

"hhm kyuniie mian sebelumnya sudah membuat mu seperti ni , kami hanya ingin membuat kejutan ulang tahun untuk mu , tapi kau malah jatuh sakit sperti ini " leeteuk mewakili semua member meminta maaf kepada kyuhyun .

"jadi selam ini aku di bohongi oleh mereka jadi air mata ku sia –sia selama ini " batin kyuhyun

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi pipi chubbynya itu.

"baby kenapa kau menangis" siwon meusap air mata kyuhyun .

"jadi aku di bohongiu dan kita tidsk berpisah hyung "

"tentu saja baby , lagi pula siapa yang ingin berpisah dengan mu lebih baik aku mati daripada berpisah dengan mu "

Kyuhyun segera memeluk siwon melampiskan kesenanganya , siwon sendiri pun membalas pelukan yang sangat dia rindukan itu .

"jadi kyhyun sekarang kita tiup lilin dulu "

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan dan menatap hyungdeulnya yang sedang berdir sambil memegang kue ulang tahun dengan angka 27 di tengahnya . kyuhyun terharu melihat apa yang di lakukan hyungdeulnya untuk nya .

"gomawo hyungdeul atas semuanya "

"ne cheonma , ayo tiup lilinnya sebelum tiup lilin nya make a wish dulu "

kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa .

"semoga kebahagian seperti ini selamanya "

E.N.D

"hyung lalu bola salju kita bagaimana ?"

"tentu saja hyung tidak mengizin kan itu , mereka membeli yang sama persis dengan punya kita ."

"benarkah hyung"

"tentu saja baby "

"hyung saranghae , jangan pernah tinggalkan aku hyung "

"nado saranghae , aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu . I promise "

THE E.N.D

MAAF telat update sebenar nya pengen di update pas ultah mommy kyu tapi laptop nya dibawa jadi baru bisa update sekarang . dari pada cuma ada di laptop lebih baik di update kan ..


End file.
